


Only One

by WindyQ



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Aged-Up but it’s sfw, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Give Ki the love he deserves!, Gonkillu - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon, comedy central, only some fluffy kissing that’s it siisisjskskskksks, the boys are 19/20 in this, they’re in love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:08:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27337711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindyQ/pseuds/WindyQ
Summary: Killua’s tense posture, tightened scrunch of his eyebrows, the endless biting on his bottom lip till it bleeds, bristles and shifts slightly at the voice. His cheeks flush pink slightly at the use of nickname, at how it makes his insides feel all warm. How Gon’s voice alone makes Killua feel safe, protected, and better all at once. His warmth pressing and envolping him when Gon presses his chin down on the top of his head. Even though the big oaf had to lean down so far to do so; it makes his heart flutter more.When Gon’s arms fall over his shoulders and wrap his whole lithe frame in a cocoon of warmth, Killua lets out a breath he’s been holding for who knows how long; the stress and anxiety slowly building releasing with it.
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Alluka Zoldyck & Killua Zoldyck, Gon Freecs/Killua Zoldyck
Comments: 23
Kudos: 79





	Only One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_Singular_Peep](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Singular_Peep/gifts), [kittycats](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittycats/gifts).



> This is for Kitty! Who inspired me with a buncha short Ki ideas! Starting with munchkin! I also used the tip toes and Gon leaning down, and Ki wearing Gon’s clothes, all inspired from them! A lot more ideas weren’t used so maybe someday I’ll do more. But thank you Kitty! And thank you for also stanning short Ki. 
> 
> Also for! the singular peep / Bea for inspiring me with a comment they left! That made me think Gon would call Ki by his name in third person even when he’s outgrown it! When Ki really needs comfort! (And for also liking short Ki I’m writing it for us few) and becuz they always leave the nicest comments on my dumb, dumb stuff and we share the same niche! Ki being held and loved 😭😭🤧🤧
> 
> Peeps always make Ki either shorter than Gon, but still tall or taller than Gon and really tall, I just want really short bby little Ki! Logic be dammed! I hope this isn’t too disappointing isjsisksjkskske

Killua wanted to laugh. In cold dripping irony, all at his parents. The ones who thought he'd be a perfect heir. For many reasons, all genetic reasoning. He wants to laugh at all the DNA in his blood. He hated being short, but for the one reason above he loved it. Reveled in it. Imagine if they saw him now, nineteen years of age and still only about five foot four. He hasn't grown... At all. Well, hardly that is, since the last time he saw his parents.

Alluka reveled in it too. She was happy to be a whole three inches taller, and she was a little devil about it. Kalluto; sweet thing they are, would always pat his head and tell him it's fine. While patting his head.

That little monster was up to it again.

Killua sighs, glaring daggers at the cereal box that sits just at the very tip edge of the shelf. The top shelf. Alluka herself could barely reach it, but he knows she asks Nanika for help if she really needs it. That and if she reached up on her tiptoes she could get it.

Killua... Killua wasn't going to be able to get it. Not unless he jumped, which he was much too grouchy and sleepy to physically do so. Silver locks of hair sticking out all over the place in an even messier manner than usual, the sleeve of Gon's t-shirt falling off his thin shoulder easily. Oh, right. Gon's. That lovable moron was going to be whining about how he 'stole' his favorite shirt again. Killua didn't steal anything! He was borrowing it! Maybe Gon should stop leaving his clothes out on the bed if he didn't want him to take them! It's not his fault they're comfy!

Killua grinds down on his teeth, ignoring his sister when she pads into the room very loudly, a sleepy smile on her face.

"Gooooddd morning, big brother..."

She slurs out, wiping at her eyes, her long hair sticking out much akin to Killua's, albeit less so due to the length.

Grr... she has some nerve being such an adorable, sweet, evil little sister in the morning; he knows it was her doing!

She stumbles on over, clearly ignoring the box at the top of the opened cabinet, placing a palm over his head of messy hair and patting. Something she must have gotten from Kalluto. Dangit! That kid was nothing but sweet and filled with good intentions, but now Alluka's doing it!

"Good morning, Alluka." He forces cheer and a smile through gritted teeth.

"Can you ask Nanika to come out? I want to tell her good morning."

All the vice in his voice is replaced with soft happiness.

Every morning he'd make sure to say hello to both of them, although today sadly...

He was also going to have to ask her to get the box of cereal.

He really didn't like asking her for things, but it's not like Alluka was going to be able to reach the dammed thing without asking for help either. Since she was also not fond of physical activity straight away in the morning.

"Mmm!"

She nods her head about to do so, when another pair of footsteps that sound like an elephant clambering around, make her turn her head, grinning wide.

Killua groans. No. He was not. Never. Asking for Gon's help.

He turns slowly, eyebrows pushed down in annoyance only to raise faster than his Godspeed, seeing Gon, very much so, not wearing a shirt.

He screeches.

"Wh-what! You idiot! Put on a shirt! My sisters are here!"

Killua quickly slaps his hand over Alluka's eyes, his face a brilliant shade of scarlet.

Gon, the stupid, six-foot six lumbering giant, has the nerve to pout, pout at him like an overgrown man child.

He has the nerve, the nerve to look cute...

"Somebody stole my shirt."

He puts emphasis on the somebody, giving a pointed stare to Killua who is as bright red as a tomato at this point.

"W-well... you have other shirts, moron, use those!"

Alluka giggles, wrapping her fingers around Killua's and tugging them away.

"I think you're the only who's bothered, big brother."

She teases, shrugging like she's unbothered by the fact that Gon is standing in the room without a shirt! Gon with his stupid abs, his stupid goofy grin, and his eyes you could just stare at forever...

"Here!"

Gon chirps, and his not daydreaming, surely not, is interrupted by a box right in front of his nose.

Killua stares, and stares, before grabbing it with a annoyed huff.

Alluka in the background giggles, holding her dainty fingers in front of her mouth.

"Thanks, Gon! Big brother couldn't reach because he's sooooooooo short!"

That little devil.

Gon looks at him with those big brown eyes, back and forth between him and his sister.

"I don't think he's short."

Finally! Someone on his side!

"I think Killua's a cute little munchkin!"

Alluka isn't sure whose face loses color first; her brother who goes dead cold silent, ghost pale, minus the red starting to burn at the tips of his ears, or Gon. Gon who must be remembering Killua may look fragile and tiny, but he has a fierce leopard on the inside he is not afraid to let out.

He does, when he promptly knocks the wind out of Gon, punching him square in the gut.

Alluka just grabs the cereal box; now on the floor, ignoring Gon's wheezes and whines, alongside her brother's angered flustered 'idiots'.

It was just another day in the household.

—  
—

"Lily? What's wrong?"

Killua's tense posture, tightened scrunch of his eyebrows, the endless biting on his bottom lip till it bleeds, bristles and shifts slightly at the voice. His cheeks flush pink slightly at the use of nickname, at how it makes his insides feel all warm. How Gon's voice alone makes Killua feel safe, protected, and better all at once. His warmth pressing and envolping him when Gon presses his chin down on the top of his head. Even though the big oaf had to lean down so far to do so; it makes his heart flutter more.

When Gon's arms fall over his shoulders and wrap his whole lithe frame in a cocoon of warmth, Killua lets out a breath he's been holding for who knows how long; the stress and anxiety slowly building releasing with it.

"Gon."

He looks up even though he cannot see Gon's face from this position.

"I'm-"

"This isn't just because Leorio's been trying to get you to drink even though you're still underage, is it."

It's less of a question and more Gon seeing through every wall he builds up.

Gon removes his chin and then his arms, leaving Killua feeling empty and cold in a split moment.

Until Gon leans down, knees digging into the grass and tugs Killua around, and pulls him flesh into his chest.

It probably looks ridiculous, Killua's knees are now also bent at an awkward angle to be able to be smothered in Gon's arms, Gon's strong warm arms that wrapped around him the instance he had been pulled in.

It looked downright stupid. He's sure. He doesn't really care at the moment. Gon doesn't either. Gon never did. Killua hated being short, but he found more exceptions everyday. Killua's small and fits easily in Gon's arms, he fits so easily, snuggly, and warmly. It makes him break under the impact, and he sniffs. Just once.

Gon leans his nose into his hair, and mummers such kind things, it only makes him feel somehow better and worse concurrently.

"We'll figure it out together. I won't let anything happen to Killua or anyone else. I don't want Killua to be unhappy on his birthday."

The fact that Gon knows exactly what he's thinking, it makes him stifle a sob.

Gon knew he was worried about what would happen on his twenty-first birthday, it was going to be some huge event for his parents, and he's terrified.

Gon takes away some of that fear though, and he buries his nose into the nice fabric of Gon's tuxedo and gets snot and tears all over it, but Gon doesn't care. He just holds him, eventually pulling Killua into his lap, so they're both more comfortable. He doesn't let go, not until he's sure Killua is okay.

—  
—

Once Leorio is done smashing Kurapika's face into his birthday cake for 'The bastard showing up late!', both of which bring a smile to Killua's face, Gon's standing there; tux now clean, bowing like an idiot.

"May I have this dance?"

Killua takes one look and snorts, genuine laughter spilling from his lips.

"You moron."

Gon looks up with a cheeky grin, getting down on one knee and grabbing Killua's nimble fingers, pressing a kiss to his knuckles.

"Your moron."

Killua goes bright red and whips his hand back, as Gon stands back at his full height.

"S-shut up, you're so embarrassing!"

He is close to threatening to use some leftover cake and throw some at Gon, but one look at those sparkling eyes, makes him give in.

He anxiously digs his palms into his white suit, eyes darting from the ground to Gon frantically, the tips of his ears are on fire, and his cheeks even more so.

He in a rush of embarrassment runs over, and almost collides with Gon. Slowly standing on the tip of his toes, ignoring how painful it is to do in these damm dress shoes. He can't reach with ease, and his heart is hammering in his chest. Gon leans down and meets his lips.

Promptly laughing into the kiss, filling Killua's stomach with butterflies and making him start to giggle too, and he tries to hit Gon's shoulder; key word tries. Not that it really matters since he still manages to get a playful, gentle hit on him.

Gon pulls away still grinning like a fool.

"S-stupid!"

Killua's face is the same shade as the bright red carpet, and Gon grabs his wrist and tugs him closer, Killua still too flustered, giggly, and annoyed to argue. Gon made him feel a million things and more.

They bumble around, Gon almost falling over when he bends down to place a hand on Killua's waist, and Killua decides then Gon's a horrible dancer and jumps up, wrapping his legs around Gon's waist. Trusting Gon to catch him, so he doesn't fall, even as he wraps his arms around his neck. Gon does and saunters them around like that, uncaring of the stares, giggles, and crying in the background. Was the old man crying or was it the old hag? Questions for another day. Killua simply enjoys the moment with Gon.

"I like this version of dancing more!"

Gon presses his forehead down into Killua's and Killua smiles. He smiles so fondly, filling with warmth.

"You would, you dolt!"

Well, he did too. Maybe... maybe being this short wasn't so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Don’t ask where I came up with Lily idk. I just wanted Gon to have a nickname for Ki. Some use Lua, some use Kil, some use Kiki, some use idk, I personally use Ki, so having Gon use it to me felt wrong. Idk if anyone else has ever used this if you have feel free to let me know cuz I literally had no idea. I woke up after a nap with this idea of Lily in my head. 
> 
> PleasePlease love me I went through the biggest fuckwad of events to get this out, it was/is really rough. I mean if you don’t like this fic that’s def ok, don’t force yourself! But if you did please any support would mean so, so much to me, some people read fics and silently love ‘em and while normally I’m like all for that, we’ve all been there it’s chill, thanks for even reading, rn I could just use the support. 
> 
> If you want to see me complain lol or! Just want loving Ki hours all the time cuz Ki deserves better! You can find me on my tumblr! http://windyqs.tumblr.com/ twitter! https://twitter.com/windsqs or on my discord! I also rp Ki there and I could always use more rp buddies or friends I am a lonely bean WindyQ#6831


End file.
